King Cold
| JapName=| RomName=Korudo Daiō| AniName=King Cold| MangaName=King Cold| AltName=Cold Frieza's Father| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #329 (DBZ chapter 135) Dragon Ball Z episode 118| Race=Unknown| Date of death=764 A.D. August| FamConnect= Frieza (son) Cooler (son) Kuriza (grandson) Cell (modified clone)}} King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is a character in the second half of the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the father of both Frieza and Cooler, and apparently runs the World Trade Organization. Name pun Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures. Appearance and abilities King Cold has a rather high-class attitude and stature. His movements and mannerisms are very elegant. He is also very formal and calm. King Cold appears in a form reminiscent of his son's second after initially transforming, but it's unknown whether he too possessed the ability to change shape. Unlike Frieza in his first three forms, King Cold does not display any pink on his arms and legs or the white on his chest and midsection. Instead of dark purple like Frieza's, King Cold's dome is colored dark blue, like Cooler's. He ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball universe, albeit not being able to do anything to showcase his power. King Cold may be best known for his idle complaints of how long it takes his son to start and finish a fight. Storyline Frieza Saga While King Cold doesn't appear in the saga personally, he receives his first mention after Goku knocks Frieza into a plateau, when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to hurt him besides "his parents". Trunks Saga King Cold appears along with his now cyber-organic son Frieza to destroy Earth as revenge for Frieza's near death by Goku's hands. After Future Trunks shows up, transforms into a Super Saiyan, and easily dispatches Frieza. King Cold then offers him the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). Trunks unabashedly declines, which doesn't worry King Cold as he believes the boy only succeeded in killing Frieza by use of his sword. With Trunks' sword in his hand, King Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror the blade is effortlessly caught. Trunks begins to overpower King Cold, and with his other hand, shoots a ki blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Begging now, King Cold's pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as Trunks quickly finishes him off (Cold only begs for his life in the anime, while in the manga he dies instantaneously after being shot in the chest). Alternate timeline The same as his encounter with Future Trunks, only without Future Trunks, King Cold and Frieza journey to Earth to destroy it as revenge on Goku, but Goku intervenes via Instant Transmission, and kills King Cold along with Frieza. It was at this point that King Cold and Frieza had their DNA sampled by Dr. Gero's spy robots. This was in both Trunks and Cell's Time line. Great Saiyaman Saga Just after the Cell Games Saga, King Cold, along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force strikes up a friendship with Cell, and assist him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell, via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them. Before he can know what's happening, Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him in the stomach. He is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell, saying he could have at least had a shower. Kid Buu Saga Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he, along with tons of past villains, watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a crystal ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Hercule take Vegeta's injured body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. Special abilities and Techniques ;Levitate :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. ;''Ki'' Blast :The most basic form of energy wave. ;Survival :King Cold can breathe without atmospheric air, enabling him to survive in space. Cold also possibly has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, a trait which his son Frieza has. ;Swordmanship (Swordplay) :Fighting using a sword. He seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting. This is based on his statements to Future Trunks. He also uses a sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (his using a sword in the game was most likely inspired by the scene in the manga and anime in which he used Future Trunks' sword and attempted to strike him down with it). ;Full Power Death Beam :A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the game, only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack. ;Super Explosive Wave :He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. This attack comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. ;Cold Family Power :His Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a team attack where both he and Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold finishing off the opponent with a sword strike, followed by an energy blast. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori * Ocean Dub: Adam Henderson * FUNimation Dub: Bart Myer (Originally), Daran Norris (Season 7-9), and Bradford Jackson (Onwards) * Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano and José Luis Castañeda Trivia * According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's strength is "officially" greater than Frieza's. This could be true due to Frieza's claim to Goku during their fight that the only other people that could cause him pain in his final form were his parents (however, Frieza's reference was to how he was beaten when he was younger). * King Cold's last words to Future Trunks differs from the English version and Japanese version. In the English version, his plea is something along the lines of "I only wanted peace". In the Japanese version, he tries to bribe Future Trunks again by giving him planets to rule. * Interestingly, while he is still larger than either of his sons, in his appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he isn't nearly as large as he was in the anime or manga. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials